1. Field of the Invention
The present invention encompasses a scaled down sinkable toy ship model. More specifically, it relates to a scaled down sinkable toy ship model of the White Star Line R.M.S. Titanic, the world famous cruise ship which tragically sank on Apr. 15, 1912. This invention is targeted at both children and adults alike for historical remembrance, collecting and entertainment purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within the toy model industry today, there are two types of model ships for purchase. There are those which are constructed from model kits and those that come fully-assembled. Regardless, these models are generally display pieces for show only. While these ships are pleasing to gaze upon, they lack the main functional attribute of ships, being able to float in water. Moreover, the historical significance of the Titanic, where the ship that tragically sank after hitting an iceberg, is not evident in current Titanic ship models because the models never leave their tabletop display stands or cases. Finally, to Applicant's knowledge, no attempt has been made to create a vertically sinkable toy replica of the Titanic ship for children to play with.
As such, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a working model of the Titanic which floats on water.
It is an additional object of the present invention for the model to have the ability to actually sink like the real Titanic, which sank in the Atlantic Ocean after hitting an iceberg.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention for the model to duplicate precisely the sinking of the Titanic, whereby the bow of the ship was the first to sink and the rest of the ship followed thereafter, with the hull rising to a completely vertical state before the ship finally plunged into the ocean.